


Beyond Two Buddies

by nescamonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jealous Ryan, Jeremy has a friend, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Child Abuse, Ryan doesn't like Jeremy making friends, Ryans not human, and Ryan, beyond two souls - Freeform, childJeremy throwback, he's invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Guess who watched all of Ryans Beyond two souls streams? This gal! and made me think about Ryan as an all powerful mischievous entity protecting the one vulnerable element. His Battle buddy Jeremy---I HATE DOING THIS BUT, Its happened and I can't afford to live. I dunno when I'll be back. So this is in permanent hold till my situation changes...





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy turned off the car, but he didn’t yet get out. He needed to talk with Ryan, and he needed to do it in private. The rest of the crew didn’t know his secret but with the way Ryan had been behaving lately, it was only a matter of time. Thus, they needed to talk.

“Ryan?” Jeremy started, looking around the empty car. This was the most irritating part of Ryan's presence. Jeremy knew he was always near, but he never knew when Ryan was paying attention. His skin chilled and Jeremy breathed a sigh that misted before him, glad Ryan was listening… for now.

“Right, Ryan. We gotta talk bud. You need to cool it in front of the guys.” Jeremy rolled his eyes as he felt a flush of irritation and defensiveness come over him, Ryan's projected feelings, “Look, I know you want them to know about you. I like them too. But seriously, we don’t know how they are going to react.”

Acceptance and joy pressed on him, and the empty milkshake cup rocked in the holder. Jeremy run a hand over his head, trying to think how to explain to Ryan his fears. Though they had been together all Jeremy's life, Ryan still hadn’t picked up on human nature. He was too, Other, for that.

“Ok, granted, they could be cool. But we haven’t really got a great track record for people reacting awesomely.” Jeremy pointed out, looking around, trying to sense where Ryan’s presence was in the car to have some kinda semblance of a face to face chat, “Remember Liberty City?”

The car rocked violently, the alarm going off as Jeremy fumbled for the keys to stop it. Oh yeah, Ryan remembered Liberty city alright, Jeremy having to backtrack fast before Ryan got into one of his moods, “Its ok buddy! Hey! Ryan, it’s cool man, we’re fine! I just meant, we need to be cautious about this ok? Just… Just a little longer huh? Let’s feel them out first.”

Silence.

Jeremy took that as an agreement from his sulking invisible entity and he pocketed his keys, grabbing his wallet and checking his hidden holster for his gun. He opened the door an inch than looked back around the car, “I mean it Rye. No more shenanigans alright?”

He felt nothing so Jeremy got out. He understood it took energy and focus for Ryan to communicate, and no answer normally meant he was agreeing to what Jeremy proposed. 

It was a difficult situation for both of them. From his very first memory, Jeremy knew Ryan had been there. Ryan, an all powerful invisible entity, who could do all these amazing and wonderful things. Trapped to the body of a tiny infant boy. Ryan couldn’t go far from Jeremy and neither could Jeremy make him leave.

Though Ryan had all the power, it was Jeremy who dictated their life. He had the physical body, and he was the one who had to live within the world. Ryan had no choice but to go wherever Jeremy was. It gave Jeremy a modicum of control over Ryan, though Ryan was more free will than a servant.

They loved each other. And they loathed each other.

“Hey Lil’J!” Trevor opened the door and gave Jeremy a one handed hug. Jeremy smiled wide to see his friend, his mind coming back to the present from musing over his situation.

“Hey Trev. The boss inside?” He asked as he peeked into the main warehouse. Trevor shut and locked the door and clapped Jeremy's shoulder, guiding him from the small lobby into the larger inside. Jeremy stumbled slightly in Trevor's grip, as Ryan, presumably trying to be helpful, inserted the image of Geoff inside his office on the second floor, “Sorry, I’m kinda tired.”

“Watch your feet than sailor.” Trevor teased and pointed up the stairs, “He’s in his office. You didn’t hear it from me, but he’s pretty impressed with your last job. How the hell did you get inside the Mayor's office dude?”

“Skill.” Jeremy replied with a grin. Specifically, Ryan's skill. Something the entity wanted credit for as a box of ammo suddenly tipped over and opened, spilling cases all over the ground as Trevor exclaimed in surprise.

“Damn it! I told Alfredo to make sure he pushed those boxes right in! Overbalancing all the goddamn time…” Trevor groaned and knelt down to start picking up the ammo. Jeremy glared up at the ceiling before he knelt as well only for Trevor to wave him off, “Nah I got this. You go talk to the boss. He’s waiting.”

Jeremy said goodbye to his friend and headed to the stairs, “That’s not cooling it Rye.” he grumbled under his breath. Ryan was unrepentant, the lights above flickering cheekily. Jeremy paused at the top of the stairs, making a show of checking his phone, “Seriously. I’m sorry i couldn’t tell him you got us in. But I will. Later. Just keep your pants on casper.”

Jeremy's phone glitched and a winky face opened in his text messages. Jeremy turned the screen off and replaced it in his pocket, hoping that meant Ryan was going to behave. He took a stealing breath and knocked on Geoff's door.

“Come in!” the big boss called.

Jeremy knew a normal life was not on the cards for him. Not with Ryan stalking his every move. Not that Ryan could help that. Crime hadn’t been Jeremy’s first choice, or even his second or third, but after a few years on the street, Jeremy decided to give it a shot. 

Ryan normally made any attempts at work difficult. He got bored watching Jeremy go through the motions of everyday life. Jeremy had found however, that crime kept Ryan suitably amused, and it wasn’t long until they had built a reputation. Wasn’t long after that before Trevor revealed himself not just as Jeremy's friend, but as a plant to assess Jeremy’s skill before offering him a place in the Fake Gang.

Ryan did not like to be tricked, very rarely did he not see such things coming. He had taken a dislike to Trevor. Geoff however, Ryan respected. Enough that Jeremy found being in the big bosses presence to be a relief. Ryan was much more likely to behave and listen when they were around Geoff.

“Hey Geoff.” Jeremy came in and took a seat without waiting for permission. Something they both enjoyed about Geoff was he was much more casual and approachable than the other Gang bosses in town. He simply assumed respect, and so he got it, no need to be a dick about it.

“Hey Jeremy. Listen, great job on the infiltration. I dunno how you do it, but you’re a fucking godsend.” Geoff put down his pen and crossed his fingers together, smiling at Jeremy. Jeremy tensed slightly, braced for Ryan's attempt to get attention but when nothing happened, he relaxed. 

“Thanks Boss. Glad to be of help.” Jeremy smiled back, so thankful Ryan was behaving.

“Seriously, with the plans you got, we can redistribute territory around where the new cop shops being built. No other gang got this info, so we can offload before city hall grabs us by the balls.” Geoff leant back, “but ah, I got another problem now.”

Jeremy leant forward in his chair, cocking his head, showing he was listening. Geoff rubbed a heavily tattooed hand over the scruff around his mouth before he spoke again, “This one’s a bit more… personal…”

Jeremy felt the temperature drop, Ryan back with a snap, wherever he’d been, he was here now. Geoff hardly noticed, only a rub of his arm showing he felt the chill as he continued, not looking at Jeremy, “My kid. You might have heard of him. Gold?”

“Golden boy is your kid?” Jeremy's jaw dropped. Everyone had heard of team dynamite, Geoff ramsey's chaotic crewmates. Golden boy and the warrior Mogar. What no one knew was that Golden boy was Geoff ramseys actaul son.

“Well, kinda. Adopted but hey, he’s mine.” Geoff said stiffly, unspoken challenge in the air for Jeremy to deny thats family. Jeremy had been raised… unusual, so he wasn’t about to deny Geoff the familiar bond.

“Hey, no, that’s fair.” Jeremy quickly assured him. The only family Jeremy had was Ryan, and he wasn’t sure if that even counted, “So what’s up?”

“Well, dumb and dumber have got themselves got on a public nuisance charge of all things. Their being held in the cop shop in downtown.” Geoff explained, “The cops know who they are, but they can’t prove it. We can’t give the fuckers time to link my boy and Mogar too anything more.”

“Which is where I come in?” Jeremy asked, seeing Geoff's problem clearly, “You need them sprung, and you need them sprung by someone not yet associated with the gang publicly in case I get got as well.”

“Your a sharp kid. I’m sure you can do it.” Geoff gave him a guilty look, “Please don’t get busted as well. You’ll fuck them and yourself and I won’t be able to do fuck all. You need to get them out before they get transferred to an actual prison.”

“Consider it done.” Jeremy said confidently. 

\---

Jeremy got everything he needed to know from the boss before he left. Tomorrow morning, the two would be transferred for ‘holding regarding open cases’ which left a small window of time. The fact Geoff was sending him alone, meant the Boss realised that Jeremy worked best that way. Alone, without human help anyways.

Ryan would help him of course. If Jeremy asked nicely. Ryan watched from above as the Humans traded words back and forth. It was very boring for him who had never and could never communicate that way. So he drifted back from Jeremy and out through the door. 

Trevor had just finished packing up the mess Ryan had made and was pushing the box firmly onto the shelf. Ryan didn’t like being tricked. Since no one but Jeremy knew his presence was near, it was rare for anyone to get the drop on him. But more so, unknown to Jeremy, there was another reason Ryan didn’t like Trevor.

“‘Hey Jeremy, so I know your busy but-’ arg, of course he’s busy. Just, just ask don’t do a lead up just, ‘hey, wanna come over for dinner? With who? Me of course! Ha… ha..’ oh stupid Trevor, fucking dumb.” Trevor was muttering to himself as he turned away from the ammo box, facepalming. Ryan could not let Trevor be free tonight. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt his Jeremy.

Ryan inspected the area, ignoring Trevors continued muttering as he picked up his clipboard. Ryan spotted the joint on the shelving had rusted very slightly. Success flooded through him as he focused his will, targeting the slight weakness. 

CRASH!!

The shelving collapsed, boxes falling and flying everywhere, Trevor diving for cover. Jeremy and Geoff burst out of the office and Ryan drifted back along the connection between him and his human. Satisfaction oozed from him and he knew Jeremy had felt it, seeing a glare settle on his features.

“What the fuck happened!?” Geoff demanded to know as he rushed down the stairs. Ryan settled over Jeremy's shoulder, seeing his humans knuckles whiten on the brace.

“Ryan…” Jeremy growled, only amusing the body-less entity. Really, Jeremy couldn’t be too mad. Now Geoff and Trevor were both distracted, they could leave and start this mission, “You bet I’m mad rye. I cannot believe-”

“Jeremy! Little help asshole?” Geoff yelled up at him from the mess and Jeremy straightened up, nodding and heading down. Ryan didn’t like that. He didn’t want Jeremy spending more time with Trevor! He rushed down to see what he could do, rotating around Geoff who was issuing orders.

“You two start packing the boxes, I’ll call in some reinforcements. Fucking shoddy shelving work, i tell you those fucking assholes gonna get a visit from me!” Geoff angrily stabbed at his phone, Ryan abandoning him to look at Jeremy who was righting boxes so Trevor could start picking up the contents.

“Luckily this was our gun depot. Or we’d have powder everywhere.” Trevor joked and Jeremy chuckled. Oh no, that was not going to happen! Not if Ryan could stop it! But how?

Jeremy righted another box and Ryan knocked it over. Trevor reached for a gun case and Ryan sent it skidding away. Jeremy picked up an ammo box and Ryan ripped it out of his arms. Trevor scratched his head as another box of empty guns spilt over.

“Ryan! Cut it out!” Jeremy spat, frustrated by his entity. Ryan didn’t listen, cracking the bulbs in the hanging lights above them, Trevor and Geoffrey looking up in confusion. Ryan sat back and enjoyed their reasoning as Jeremy fumed as quietly as he could.

“The fuck is up with the lights now?” Geoff growled, “Cheap fucking Warehouse. No wonder i got a deal.”

“I dunno Geoff. That seems kinda weird don’t you think?” Trevor said slow and looked to Jeremy, “What do you think?”

“I um, Geoff?” Jeremy's voice quivered as he tried to get his emotions under control, “I better go if you want me to do that thing?”

“Oh right. Yeah, yeah, get going. We’ll deal with this mess.” Geoff dismissed him and Ryan smugly followed Jeremy out. Trevor raised a hand calling to Jeremy but he didn’t stop much to Ryan's delight. 

“I cannot, fucking believe you!” Jeremy snarled, heedless of anyone who heard him around the warehouse area as he stalked to his car, “I cannot even!”

Ryan considerately opened the door for Jeremy who slammed it shut. Ryan settled on the roof, watching Jeremy struggle with his anger that had no outlet. Ryan poked the passenger seat, playing with the recline as Jeremy grew more frustrated.

“STOP IT!” Jeremy yelled and Ryan looked to him, surprised to see tears prickling in the humans eyes. Tears? Ryan never meant to make him cry. Ryan never wanted to hurt Jeremy like that, but now Jeremy was dashing away the angry tears, “JUST! Stop…”

Jeremy suddenly deflated thunking his head against the steering wheel as Ryan hovered in concern, “I just want friends Ryan. Friends and a job and a life. And you just can’t handle anyone getting close to me can you?”

Jeremy was all Ryan had. If he didn't have Jeremy, he had nothing. But he didn’t want Jeremy to be miserable either. Ryan looked about and inspiration came. He picked up the Xbox remote that was loose on the back floor, left there when Jeremy unpacked the car into his current place.

Jeremy gave a weak laugh when the remote settled into his lap, sitting back and petting over the control, “No time for games Rye. we got a job to do huh? Alone. Like always…”

Not alone, Ryan was there. He would always be there. He focused on Jeremy, on turning his aura from blue to purple, to feel Ryan's presence. His care. Jeremy shuddered then smiled, nodding lightly, “I love you too bud. I know you don’t mean to be a pain. Just please? Can you just please leave Trevor alone?”

Ryan would if Trevor would leave Jeremy alone. But he had no way to express that so he just settled on behaving. He would be the best behaved supernatural entity Jeremy could ask for. He would make sure Jeremy would be safe, and that everyone will see him for the awesome person he was. Even if Ryan could never get the credit he deserved.

Trevor stepped outside, waving at Jeremy's car. Jeremy hadn’t seen him so Ryan turned the car key, “Ok bud, let’s go then if you're that much in a rush.”

Before they could get away, Ryan pushed the limits of their bond, rushing back to Trevor and diving into his pocket. There was his phone, and Ryan focused on it, redialing the last number called to distract the man from Ryan's human. Trevor stopped waving and answered.

“Barbara? What’s up? No I didn’t call you, you called me.” 

Ryan let the bond tug him along, going back to Jeremy who was driving to their home to plan. Tonight at least Jeremy's was safe. from people and from relationships. Ryan had seen first hand how Jeremy could be hurt by intimacy and he'd never let anyone else ever have a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy pulled up across the road from the police station where Michael and Gavin were being held. Geoff had told him their true names, a symbol of trust that Jeremy apreciated. It was late at night, past ten but the place was still lit up. In Los santos, there was no down time for the police.

“Ok Ryan, we got this don’t we buddy?” Jeremy muttered aloud, feeling Ryan's agreement wash through him. Jeremy took a deep breath in than out, stealing himself for the massive headache he was about to get. He lent the drivers seat back, disappearing from anyone just glancing through the car window, and closed his eyes.

“Right Ryan. You run this show now buddy. Get us in there and lets have a look.” Jeremy put his trust in the being that had been with him throughout his life. Ryan loved when they did this, when Jeremy put himself in his control. He felt Jeremy join him, felt Jeremy's soul piggy back on his own and he started towards the police station.

_ Slow up Ryan, not so fast, please. _

Jeremy thought at Ryan and he could hear it, slowing down for the human. He was used to the blur of movement, but the human wasn’t capable of the same speeds and it disorientated him. Together they passed into the police station, looking around. 

A woman was handcuffed to a chair in the waiting area, her body scantily covered and a magazine on her lap that she was thumbing through. An officer sat behind the reception desk, playing solitaire on the computer, and another two uniformed officers stood just outside the break room door chatting. All this was very boring to Ryan, but of endless interest to Jeremy.

_ Get closer, I want to hear what they are saying. _

Ryan gave a metaphorical sigh, a habit he’d picked up from his human and they drifted closer to the conversing police officers. Ryan's attention wandered, though he felt Jeremy was listening intently. Ryan, however had spotted something that made his soul tingle. An orange aura of a weakened human.

The officer that had just entered the station with his partner gave a small cough into a fist, making Ryan euphoric. He loved when Human’s defenses were down, the only time he could truly experience physical form. Weakened humans were prime for possession by a curious disembodied being.

_ Whoa, slow your roll Ryan. Hey big guy, we got to stay focused here. Listen to these guys would ya? They are talking about- Ryan no! _

Jeremy was helpless as Ryan flitted towards the orange tinged human, spinning them around, looking for an opportune moment. He could feel,  _ feel,  _ inside that body. He’d take it and than he’d have a few minutes of  _ being. _

_ Ryan please! Ryan come on, you’ll get your chance just not yet! Ryan, please, please, please?! _

The lights flickered as Ryan's frustration lashed out. Didn’t Jeremy understand? Didn’t he know? This was Ryan's everyday existence! To see the world, touch it and never experience it! It was rare to find a weakened human aura. This was more than two stupid flesh bags in a cell. This was RYAN'S freedom!

_ Oh don’t be dramatic! Now we know he’s here, I’ll work him into our plans. I promise. But, damn it… Look they went to get food. Ryan, let’s find where the guys are, and we’ll come back for a joyride ok? _

Ryan hesitated, longing in his being. Finally he acquiesced, taking Jeremy where he wanted to go. If he ruined things for Jeremy, Jeremy would take them away again. He had to behave, or Jeremy could potentially make things hard for him. Plus, it would upset Jeremy and that was the last thing Ryan wanted.

Jeremy's relief bolstered Ryan's mood, and it was with a spin he took them through a door, following the stairs down and around a corner to the holding cells. Another police officer sat behind a desk there, head back and hat tilted over his face. His aura suggested he was sleeping and the soft snores confirmed it.

At Jeremy's urging, Ryan floated them into the cells themselves, finding who Jeremy wanted in the second and third cells. Though they weren’t in the same cell, they were close enough that they sat back to back, speaking through the bars. Ryan recognized them as Golden Boy and Mogar, but Jeremy had been told their names were Gavin and Michael. 

Jeremy liked them, and so Ryan did too. Especially since both were involved in romantic relationships outside his human. Jeremy was in no danger from these two.

“I don’t think he’ll send Matt. Matt’s computer work.” Michael was saying, looking up at the ceiling lights. At his back, Gavin picked at his nails and shrugged slim shoulders.

“Well Trevor's grounded since his fling with the Rooster bird, so what, Alfredo?” Gavin suggested casually. 

Michael snorted and shook his head, “Don’t be fucking stupid. He’s great at long distance sure, but hand to hand? He’ll trip down the fucking stairs!”

“Well we’re right royally screwed than aren’t we boi?” Gavin sighed, sounding defeated. Michael turned, grabbing a bar and smacking Gavin’s head with his other hand. Gavin yelped and shuffled Back from the bars to look at his assailant.

“What was that for!”

“You had to fucking get in a fight didn’t you!”

“I didn’t ask for them to bloody at me did I?!”

“No but you just HAD to mouth off you fucking idiot! And then who’s gotta step in and clean your mess? Me!” Typical humans, at the slightest stress they became aggressive blame machines. Ryan could not be bothered with it, but Jeremy...

_ I wish I could tell them I was here. _

Jeremy had made friends with the two, and had been working towards earning their names from them. Now that Geoff had given them, Jeremy felt hurt that Gavin and Michael didn’t even consider that the new guy would be the one to rescue them. He felt like they didn’t care about him at all.

Ryan felt his resolve harden, and he focused on the bed next to Michael. With a strength that no human possessed it flung off the bed and slammed him into the bars. Ryan felt Jeremy's alarm, but that didn’t stop him from focusing on the light about Gavin, shattering it into fragments that rained down on his screaming head.

_ RYAN! _

Ryan paused, about to lift the mattress to hit the ungrateful Michael again when he felt Jeremy's urgency. Jeremy did not want him to attack these ungrateful cretins? Oh, he must want the police officer who had woken and unlocked the door to get into the cell area, alarmed by the cursing and screaming.

Ryan focused again, this time on fragile neck. The Officer stumble, grabbing onto the bars of Michael's cell, his hand uselessly clawing at his throat as his tiny breathing tube contracted. Ryan could feel him choke, could see his aura turn red in terror, felt satisfaction in the officer dropping to his knees.

_ RYAN NO! _

Ryan, yes. The officer slumped to the side and Ryan relented, happy with causing unconsciousness. Only then did he become aware that Jeremy was furious with him. His human was disgusted by Ryan's actions when all Ryan had done was avenge him on those hurtful men and stopped an officer from interfering. Ryan turned into a sulk, withdrawing his powers into himself as Jeremy scolded him.

_ Ryan what happened to low profile huh? Fuck! Just… Just fucking knock out the camera’s ok? And grab that body and meet me out the front with his keys! Damn it Ryan! _

Ryan felt Jeremy leave him, the tug on his soul the nearest to pain as suddenly the connection between them turned taut. He considered the two they were rescuing for a moment before he slammed into the security cameras to turn them into the walls.

“The fuck! The fuck is happening!? The fuck!” Michael was raving and Gavin had squatted down, hands over his head as he quivered.

“I don’t like this, I don’t like this Micool. What was that?!” He asked his friend. Ryan doubted either had the capacity to understand and acknowledge Ryan's existence and sure enough the redhead human tried to explain away Ryan's efforts.

“There trying to scare us! Don’t fall for it! We won’t talk you PIGS!” Michael slammed his hands against the bars like a trapped animal, unintentionally stirring some empathy in Ryan, “You hear me? WE WON’T FUCKING TALK!”

“He’s dead Micool! He’s properly dead!” Gavin was rocking, staring at the unconscious man. Ryan hit the last camera in that area and left them to their idiocy. Couldn’t even tell a dead man from an unconscious one. Bah!

_ Ryan where are you? Get the officer Ryan. Get the keys. _

Jeremy urged him as Ryan took his time. What did Jeremy want? The camera’s turned or the keys? He sent as much to Jeremy, pushing impatience down their bond. His edges were starting to ache the longer he was from his human, but he persisted. One by one he turned the camera’s all the way back to the lobby where he saw Jeremy was behind cover out the front.

Ryan turned from his human and looked for his ride. The solitaire playing officer wasn’t looking at the screen anymore, but speaking to the formerly handcuffed woman who now stood before him with a larger male at her side. As Ryan passed, he focused on the monitor for good measure, making it flicker then blacken, hiding the fact every angle of camera showed wall.

Into the break room, and the to officers were having a late microwave dinner. Ryan's target was poking at his pasta, looking glum and very sick. Much to Ryan's delight. Without further hesitation, he pooled himself up into one being than pressed himself against the barriers of the humans mind. 

He could feel  _ everything! _

The humans walls gave way with hardly the slightest pressure and suddenly Ryan had a body! It was strange to be so squished into this limited fleshy bag, but it was also an experience. His nose, his NOSE… it ran with liquid and his chest, HIS CHEST, it ached from coughing.

“Phil? You ok bud?” the other officer asked and Ryan remembered he wasn’t just there to experience flesh. He brought up a hand and made all the long fingers go down until the squat one at the end was up. He then showed that to the human as he stood up. He’d seen that sign before, it meant fine right?

“Oh. Stomach huh?” the other human guessed and Ryan nodded the head, fascinated by the pull of muscle in the face, the neck and shoulders all from one simple movement. He turned and concentrated on the legs, letting the unconscious soul inside him supply the muscle memory for walking.

One foot. Ok now the other. Ha! Child’s play! He had this! 

BUMP.

Oh, right, doors. Doors were things to physical bodies. Luckily the other officer didn’t find this strange, just chuckling at his table. Ryan explored his vocal chords and attempted to mimic the sound. A strange gurgle came up that he quickly shut off. 

Sounds were too complicated for him. He’d leave them alone. Ok, Ryan focused now, putting a hand on the door and pushing down. The little mechanism clicked and he was through. Now this wasn’t so bad. Slow, but the sensory from the movements were fascinating.

One, two, one, two. Left, right, left, right. Nod the head as he passed the officer at the desk. Ignore the woman and man. Left, right, left, right. A door. A push? No, a pull. Ha! He was through. It was not as hard as Jeremy made it out to be.

Ryan looked around with his weak human eyes, looking for his human who stepped out from the bushes and came to stand before him.

“That you in there Rye?” he asked, uncomfortable with the whites of the officers eyes showing. Ryan made the thumb thing again and pulled back the lips in the happy grimace when Jeremy chuckled, “I can’t stay mad at you with a smile like that.”

Ryan was glad he’d been forgiven, looking down as he felt more sensation. Jeremy, looking into the little flaps in Ryan's flesh bags clothes. Keys. The little clinky metal the flesh use to lock the doors they can’t walk through.

“Bingo. Ok big guy. Escort me in.” Jeremy told him. Ryan nodded the head again, moving a hand to curl around Jeremy's upper arm. They’d done this routine before, but as always Ryan was surprised by temperature. Jeremy's arm was warm in Ryan's hand. 

Fascinating.

But not the time. Ryan walked back towards the doors with his human by his side. No more fun experiments, Ryan was alert for danger. These humans carried guns, the things that shot high speeding metal that could shred through his human. He couldn’t let that happen.

“The cells Ryan. Take me there.” Jeremy muttered as they walked through the lobby. Ryan nodded again and altered course. He got a curious look from the desk Officer but they were distracted. Ryan paused at the door and Jeremy opened it with the keys. 

Ryan admired how quickly Jeremy made those tiny fleshy appendages work in such fine detailed way. It was beyond him. He could only concentrate on looking for danger and walking. Holding Jeremy as well was almost too much simultaneous sensation for Ryan to bear.

In fact, it was too much to bear. It was so much. The clothes against his skin, the rasp in his airbags. Jeremy's arm in his hand, the lights against his eyes. The breeze as they descended the stairs, the pressure each step made through his legs-

“Ryan?” Jeremy stopped as Ryan did, the Being reaching his limit for holding a possessed form. Jeremy understood what was happening, that Ryan was getting overwhelmed and he acted fast. He unclipped the gun at the officers waist and smacked it into his temple, knocking him cold.

Ryan was shoved out of the body as it crumbled away from him, free to expand himself once more. It was a relief and also a disappointment to once again be bodiless. He stayed above the body, regathering himself, no pain in this form, but his energy was depleted.

“You did good Rye. Rest up bud.” Jeremy told the air, feeling that Ryan was tired from all his work. It was now up to him. He left the body on the steps and walked down, confident after Ryan's surveillance that no one was there to stop him.

“Shut up moron! This place is not haunted! he obviously had a fucking asthma attack.” Michael's angry voice was loud and made Jeremy wince. This was not how he wanted this to go, but it’s the way things were and he’d roll with it. He always had just to adapt to whatever Ryan managed to do.

“Guys! Shut your mouths would you before you bring someone down here” He called as he unlocked the barrier door. He stepped over the choked out officer and beamed at his friends who had rushed to the bars at the first sound of his voice.

“Rimmy! I bloody called it!” Gavin’s smile was wide and bright, while Michael's was grudging but welcome.

“Man are we glad to see you. Get us the fuck out of here would you?” Michael asked and laughed when Jeremy jingled the keys.

“Why else do you think I’m here?” Jeremy teased as he unlocked first Michael’s then Gavin's, “Heard you’ve been up to fun without me.”

“Never Tim! You bring the fun!” Gavin exclaimed as he threw himself at the sturdy lad, hugging him, “You have no bloody idea what’s been up here.”

Jeremy cleared his throat awkwardly, and pushed Gavin away slightly, “yeah well, gossip later, escape now. Common.” he gestured them to follow and they all ignored the body on the ground. Michael whistled, impressed when he saw the officer on the stairs.

“Been busy J?” he asked and Jeremy nodded without looking, opening the door at the top to peek out. “You could say that Mogar.” he answered and cursed under his breath to see that the desk officer had met up with the dinner break officer and they were alone at the front desk.

“What’s wrong?” Michael demanded to know, quiet but stern. Jeremy had to think on his feet as he turned to lie to Michael's face.

“The distraction I rigged hasn’t gone off. Give it another minute or two.” He said desperately reaching to Ryan with his mind. He couldn’t speak aloud, so though it cost effort he had to communicate silently.

_ Ryan? You got one more favour in you? _

Jeremy asked, looking back out at the two officers he didn’t want to kill tonight. If they could get out bloodless and unseen, he might have a shot at joining the top crew. Ryan hadn’t answered so Jeremy closed his eyes to focus better.

_ Please? Do this for me and when we are home, I’ll cook you some bacon. _

Ryan couldn’t eat of course, but he did like the sensation of Bacon sizzling. He would rest around the pan and let the steam and smoke drift through him. It relaxed the entity and Jeremy would cook a pound tonight if Ryan could manage another feat.

The light in their stairwell flickered.

“I’m telling you boi, it’s haunted!”

“It’s shoddy electrical work. Shut the fuck up.”

Jeremy tuned them out, a smiled quirking his mouth. He focused only on Ryan, eyes on the officers.

_ I need them to look away. Can you do that Ryan? Distract them for me? _

Another light flicker and Michael tapped Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy didn’t bother speaking, waving a hand to ward him off touching then indicating another minute of waiting. The two behind him were growing impatient, but Jeremy had faith Ryan could pull through. If he did he was one hundred percent forgive for his temper tantrum down in the cells.

The phone rung at the desk and the sitting officer answered. After a moment it became clear no one was on the line, he hung up. Jeremy shook his head at Ryan's attempt and crossed his fingers hoping for something better. A few lights flickered by the desk than a crash of a mug breaking.

Ryan was trying his best, Jeremy could see that, but it wasn’t going to be enough. The officers simply collected up the pens and laughed about errant breezes. Jeremy resigned himself to killing them, bring the gun he’d stolen up, feeling Michael's gaze on him.

A hollow bang echoed through the building than the sound of water cascading from the break room. Both officers swore and opened the door, running inside it, yelling about a burst pipe. Jeremy silently thanked Ryan and he gestured to his friends.

“Lets go!” they didn’t need telling twice, all three sprinting as quietly as possible towards the front doors. They burst through and Michael laughed, exuberant.

“How the fuck did you manage to rig that?!” He exclaimed and Jeremy smiled, giving a shrug and pointing out his car.

“I had help from a friend.” He said mysteriously as they bailed on the precinct and into his car. Jeremy felt Ryan's presence and chuckled to himself, “Hey you guys feel like celebrating with some bacon and eggs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can think of some actual proper tags lemme know.  
> or idea's for missions maybe? I like this au but I got no idea where to take it  
> Thanks for kudos and THANK YOU for comments <3


	3. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy had once been a child and Ryan... Had also still not understood anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Severe Physical child abuse ahead. Jeremy's childhood wasn't great. No sexual abuse but a beating and sense deprivation. Just letting you guys know, just be careful if those are your triggers and enjoy Ryans response!

Jeremy sat in the interview room, listlessly staring at the table. He wouldn’t even glance at the couple that were considering adopting him. He knew it would come to nothing. Or if they did, they would bring him back. He always ended up right back here.

“So… Do you like soccer kiddo?” The man tried and Jeremy shrugged a single shoulder. The women sighed, putting her hand on her husbands. It was a sign, Jeremy recognized it. This child was no good. Too hard to reach. Lets try another.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Jared.” The woman said as she stood up. 

“Jeremy.” he corrected her automatically, and mentally winced as he did so. He was trying so hard not to engage with these people. The woman paused in her step towards the door, beaming at him.

“Jeremy. It was very nice to meet you Jeremy.” she said hopefully waiting for a reply. When Jeremy gave none, she prompted, “And it was nice to meet us?”

Jeremy gave that noncommittal shrug, looking away from the table to the wall, willing them to lose interest and leave before-

CRACK!

The window pane in the door broke into four large pieces and fell out of its sill. The potential parents yelped and jumped back from it, startled. Jeremy closed his eyes and hung his head as the mistress of the home swept down the hall and exclaimed over the mess. 

Miss Morris glared at Jeremy who slid from his seat and slunk out of the room as quickly as he could. He knew the mistress would be reassuring the parents, making excuses and planing his punishment. Jeremy wished Ryan could experience the punishment instead.

At eight, Jeremy was now aware the Ryan was as real as the boys he shared his room with. Not an imaginary Friend at all, but a living entity. What he didn’t know was why Ryan couldn’t leave him alone. He felt Ryan’s remorse but he pushed it away, closing his mind to the entities tries to apologize.

The room he shared with five other boys was empty, they were out playing or being interviewed. He didn’t care, they wouldn’t play with him anyway. No one did. Ryan got angry if Jeremy lost. He grabbed his Spyro plush only for Ryan to take it from him to fly about the room with it.

Jeremy leapt up and snatched it back, “Stop it Ryan! Just go away!” He blinked back angry tears as he threw himself into his bed, Spyro safely under him, “leave me alone! That's what you want isn't it? I'll be alone forever!”

Jeremy couldn't hold back anymore, sobbing into his pillow all his loneliness and fear. He ignored the Entity’s attempts to console him, curling in on himself, sobbing with loss. His parents had abandoned him at the tender age of four and he’d been in and out of homes and orphanages since. All he had was Ryan, and it was Ryan’s fault that no one wanted to love him.

“Jeremy!” Miss Morris came in, and Jeremy sat up, sniffling, trying hard to stifle his emotions again as she advanced on him. He felt the ache of Ryan being absent, the entity was terrified of the woman, but unlike Jeremy, Ryan could get away. “I am fed up with you destroying property!”

“I didn’t-” She snatched his wrist in one hand, and ripped Spyro from his grip with the other. She pulled him from the bed and he barely got his feet under him before she was dragging him through the halls.

“I am done with your excuses! It’s the box for you.” She hissed, other boys shrinking back out of the hall as she pulled Jeremy along. Jeremy was crying hard and scared for Spyro his only friend in Miss Morris’s clutches. Into her office they went and Spyro was tossed onto her desk as she passed it.

“Please miss, no!” Jeremy begged, straining back on her grip but she was stronger, opening a closet and pulling Jeremy towards a trunk inside it.

“So help me, I will get you to respect other people's property if its the last thing I do!” She swore as she opened the trunk and forced the struggling, crying, pleading child inside. Jeremy beat his fists against the lid once it was forced shut and locked, screaming for help, for mercy but all he got was the door shutting.

***

Ryan peeked into the closet once the scary aura lady was gone. Her aura was a dark sick color he couldn’t express to Jeremy. It made Ryan feel something *wrong* whenever he was near it. Something was wrong inside that woman.

He felt Jeremy's terror, his fear washing over the entity from inside the confined space. The air Jeremy depended on was being rapidly cycled through his lungs and Ryan feared for his Human. But like all their lives, Ryan was helpless. He couldn’t affect the world at will, he didn’t know how. Just when his emotions were high, he could randomly lash out and something would happen.

He looked inside the trunk to see Jeremy's face, contorted with fear and wet with tears. He hated Jeremy, but he didn't want this. It hurt Ryan to see the human in pain as underneath the hate for the small human that kept him trapped, he did love the only constant in his existence.

This was all this trunks fault. If only Jeremy could leave like Ryan did. Could move through things at will, physical boundaries having no meaning. He wouldn’t feel so trapped and scared if he could soar like Ryan did. Ryan wished he could take Jeremy with him, out of this awful place.

Ryan's longing blanketed over Jeremy's desire to escape and something happened that had never happened before. Jeremy’s body grew still, his eyes rolling back and his breathing becoming shallow. Ryan would have been alarmed but he suddenly felt a familiar presence in closer proximity than they had ever been.

_ R-Ryan? _ Jeremy's voice was bodily-less and Ryan could feel that Jeremy was with him. The boy should have been scared but in true child fashion he was euphoric. He was FLYING and Ryan carried him out of the trunk, the closet and up to the next level, another dormitory with two boys playing with cars inside. 

_ Wicked! Ryan is this what it’s like for you?  _ Jeremy asked, directing Ryan subconsciously to move out the window and hover there looking over the street,  _ you’re like superman! _

Ryan liked superman and the comparative. It was better than Jeremy yelling at him anyway so Ryan took him through a few slow spins, feeling the boys joy and hearing his whoops of fun. He twisted through the air, unable to go too far from Jeremy’s body still, but the pain was less when Jeremy was with him in this way.

_ Why don’t you talk to me Ryan? _ Jeremy asked when Ryan slowed, drifting back through the front door, over the heads of children and adults alike. Ryan wished he could answer in words but he didn’t know how to form them. He did the entity's version of a helpless shrug, knowing Jeremy could feel him. They were connected.

Finally, closer than they had ever been, Ryan could, in pictures and feelings and alternate views of Jeremy's life, explain himself. That he was just as confused as to why he was here or what he was. That he’d always been there, unseen, and only as Jeremy grew did he find more ways to interact with the world. He never means to cause harm to Jeremy, he didn’t want Jeremy to be alone.

He missed, mourned and hated Jeremy's parents just as Jeremy did. He wished himself away many times, had tried to stay still, to not affect anything. But he couldn’t contain himself for too long before he got away from himself, his energy lashing out unexpectedly. Ryan loved Jeremy, and he didn’t understand why Jeremy kept him trapped if he hated Ryan so much.

_ Oh… I didn’t know bud… I-I love you Ryan. I don’t know why your with me either, I don’t want to make you trapped.  _ Jeremy mentally shuddered, the feeling of being stuck in that hated trunk hovering over him,  _ thank you for bringing me with you. I don’t want to go back. _

Unfortunately that wasn’t up to either of them. They had both felt the pull of Jeremy's body, Ryan drifting that way without thought. They had entered Miss Morris office and she was sitting at her desk, a penknife in hand and Spyro in the other. 

“This should make the message sink in.” She chuckled, her dark aura throbbing making Ryan recoil from her. But Jeremy made a low pained moan, his beloved toy, his Spyro that he’d had gotten that last Christmas from his true parents, was mutilated by the evil woman who had been born without feeling.

Spyro’s wing fell onto the desk and she laughed as Jeremy cried. 

Ryan felt anger wash away his fear, Jeremy experiencing with him what happens when Ryan gets mad. The lights exploded, Ryan's awareness of them suddenly overloading them. Miss Morris shrieked in surprise and Ryan's concentration now focused on her. A force exploded out from the entity and hit her chair, sending it flying out from under her, slamming into the wall and dumping her onto the floor under her desk. 

Line of sight was broken but Ryan was Furious and his focus on the desk made it crack and fling itself in half, Spyro going flying as well as everything on her desk. Miss Morris skidded back from her desk on all fours, her conniving mind working, unhindered by the emotion of fear to put two and two together.

“JEREMY!” She shrieked now, getting up and flinging open the closet to look down at the trunk, “I don’t know how you rig these things but you are in TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!”

***

Jeremy sucked in a breath as he jolted back into his body. His head throbbed with pain but that was nothing to the fear as moments later the lid opened and Miss Morris was grabbing him. His plea’s and wordless cries did nothing as she threw him into the wreck that was her desk.

“How are you doing this?!” She demanded to know, bearing down on him with the dreaded cane from the closet. She lifted it high and brought it down, Jeremy screaming as he threw his hands up, taking the hit on his forearms, “HOW?!” she whacked down again, this time on his legs, “HOW!? HOW?! HOW?!” each how accompanied by a thwack.

Jeremy tried to crawl away but she stomped on his ankle making him scream as the cane came down on his back hard enough that it split skin. Blood speckled his shirt and Jeremy despaired, “RYAN!! HELP ME!!” he cried out in desperation.

Miss Morris was the one to cry out in pain next when a force hit her in the abdomen, throwing her up to hit the ceiling. She fell onto her face and roared in fury. Jeremy pulled his leg into his body, curling up, scared of her response but again she was hit, this time by a half of her desk, wood breaking on impact, slicing her arms and face with splinters. Ryan wasn’t done however, picking her up and flinging her over Jeremy's head into her door, it bursting off its hinges.

Miss Morris crumpled where she had slid down the hallway, blood pooling around her head where it had cracked a hole in the wall. Jeremy, still inside the office was sobbing hysterically, looking at the woman who had terrorized him lay still and silent. He knew Ryan had killed for him and he could hardly wrap his mind around that.

A soft plush touched his cheek and he flinched back before he recognized Ryan was offering him Spyro, one wing down. Jeremy seized it out of the air, staining Spyro with his tears as Ryan gently pushed against him, urging him to his feet. Crying and limping, Jeremy started forward, Ryan urging him to move.

Jeremy stepped into the Hall and barely looked up at the crowd of kids and careers that had gathered. One of the adults stepped forward, seeing Jeremy come from the office, “Jeremy wha-”   
  
Anyone of adult height was flung away from Jeremy's path and children were pushed into rooms, doors slamming and locking. Lights exploded above the child as he made his slow way forward, the invisible entity clearing his path. He had no destination in mind, except to leave this hated place.

Ryan was in agreement, from how he prevented anyone from getting near his human. They had each other and now they understood one another. They needed no one else. Ryan would not let fear prevent him from defending Jeremy again.

A scared little boy limped out of the home with only his ragged and mutilated Spyro and an invisible entity that loved him for company.

\---

Ryan wasn’t sure what to do. Jeremy was huddled behind a bin, in clothes they had stolen together, Spyro still clutched tight. They’d been on the run for weeks now, but Ryan could do nothing for the storm soaking through his human. Ryan could do alot but he couldn’t make the weather disappear. 

Jeremy was shuddering, freezing and exhausted. He couldn’t live like this, he would die. Ryan knew this, knew humans were fragile. He had learnt first with the scary woman and alter with any threats. He had a better handle on how to move things and he used it now to try and nudge Jeremy.

“N-No R-Ryan… Leave me a-a-alone.” Jeremy stuttered hard, too cold to move. He didn’t think his body would move even if he told it too. He was just tired… so tired… “lemme sleep Rye…”

Ryan knew that was bad. Jeremy's aura was sickly, and his human would expire. Ryan looked around desperately, straining the limits of his bond to find something, anything that could help Jeremy.

An alley over, Ryan found a adult half in, half out a dumpster. The man had a umbrella and a thick coat and he came out of the dumpster with a laugh of triumph, holding a burger box like a prize. It was a risk, Ryan knew that, but this man's aura was a comforting blue so he took the chance.

The bin next to the dumpster tipped over at his will and the man looked. Ryan took the lid and rolled it around the corner. The man expressed confusion out loud in those vocal noises Ryan still didn’t understand. Ryan was relieved however as the man followed the bin lid that was unnaturally still rolling, across a storefront than into the next alley. 

Ryan let it go and it fell against Jeremy's leg. Jeremy didn’t stir.

“What the hell…” The man cautiously looked into the alley, eyeing the lid untrusting and calling out, “Is anyone there? Is this a joke?”

No answer, Ryan hovering anxiously above Jeremy who had fallen unconscious. The man had another look than turned to leave. Ryan acted in alarm, throwing the lid into the man who cried out at the impact and whipped around, “Who threw that!”   


Ryan grabbed Jeremy's leg and pulled, Jeremy falling forward into sight, Spyro spilling from his outstretched arm. Ryan looked back to the man who had cried out in alarm and rushed forward to help the boy. Ryan let relief wash through him, hanging back now, conserving energy. Jeremy was in this man's hands now.

***   


“Easy.” A hand pressed Jeremy back down onto a soft surface, a forceful cough making him sit up again despite the gentle hand on his shoulder. Once he was done coughing, he looked about, seeing where he was. A kind adult face looked back at him, soft brown eyes and a rugged close cut beard and haircut.

“Who?” Jeremy rasped unable to get anymore out before coughing again. The man had a homeless look about him, trying to stay clean despite lack of showers and he pressed a warm bowl into Jeremy's hand once his cough subsided.

“I found you in the rain. Alone. You are alone aren’t you?” The man asked and Jeremy gave a noncommittal shrug, not sure how to answer. The man’s face turned empathetic as he cocked it slightly, “I’m not going to hurt you Kid. My names Joel. Whoever hurt you? I’m not taking you back to them.”

Jeremy warily took a sip and then tried to guzzle it but was stopped by Joel grabbing the soup bowl from him, ‘Hey, Hey. Slow now ok? Slooowww…”

He gave the bowl back and Jeremy drank slower this time. The chicken soup was thin but delicious to the boy whose only companion never ate or drank. Ryan tried, but he just wasn’t sure what Jeremy needed to survive. Speaking of Ryan, Jeremy was surprised Joel had gotten this close.

Jeremy had found himself in an underpass, on a discarded mattress and some threadbare blankets over him. He was still in his clothes but his jacket was hanging on a wire fence nearby, the alcove he sat in lined with cardboard boxes to give the illusion of privacy. Nearby a campfire flickered and two figures sat there, one large and adult, one small and child.

Joel noticed him looking about, “That's Adam and Matt. They live here too.”

“L-live?” Jeremy asked, reaching out for Ryan like a security blanket. He felt movement against his side and Spyro was in his lap. Jeremy smiled, reassured Ryan hadn’t left him, lifting Spyro to his face for a cuddle.

“Yeah kid. We live here. And You can too.” Joel assured him, petting his knee over the blanket.

“What about…” Jeremy trailed off and bite his lip. Joel took the bowl from him and handed him a water bottle, “My names Jeremy… Jeremy Dooley.”

“Aha… And your friend?” Joel asked and Jeremy spluttered, fear making his eyes prickle and he started to cough again. Once the coughing subsided, he saw Spyro was floating in the air ready to move into his arms again. Ryan had made no secret of his presence.

“You-You  _ know? _ ” Jeremy was so confused and surprised. He felt reassurance from Ryan and Joel chuckled.

“You’ve been asleep for two days now kid. You’ve barely come around to sip at what we can get for you. Your friend, whatever it is, has been clear about what it wants. You. Safe and cared for.” A wash of love backed up Joel's statement, Ryan letting his feelings be known.

“Ryan. I call him Ryan.” Jeremy said with a cautious smile. Joel smiled back and when Jeremy looked over to Matt and Adam, he saw them give him a wave and Matt, a scrawny kid with long hair and patched glasses gave him a testing smile.

“Well. Ryan has been very kind to us, helpful too. He helped open doors for us so we could get you supplies. Medicine. I find as long as I’m sitting by you, he can hear me. Is that right?” Joel asked and Jeremy nodded, resting his chin on Spyro's head.

“He’s my buddy. He saved me.” Jeremy tried to explain. Joel shook his head, pushing Jeremy back against pillows and tucking him in.

“Kid. He saved you  _ twice. _ Welcome to the Liberty city rejects.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this and other stories I right. Unfortunately i need to ask for a bit of help. My laptop is circling the drain and i'm not able to afford a new one myself. so i started a Gofund me which has a more full plea on there, please check it out. https://www.gofundme.com/writing-laptop   
> If you like to donate, I'd greatly appreciate it, but if you can't don't worry about it, just kudos and comment let me know what you thought!


End file.
